Celebrity Life
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: (Revised) Kaiba is no longer just a CEO, but he has the fans of the country music world on his shoulders now...
1. Got a Job?

**_Disclaimer:_ Hmm... YU-GI-OH ISN'T MINE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT! GYAH! Well, it isn't mine, YET! Muwahahahahaha! ((Chokes and dies)) OH and neither does the song 'Celebrity' by Brad Paisley.  
  
_Pairings:_ Jou/Seto  
  
_Warning:_ THE PAIRINGS ARE YOU'RE WARNING! Homophobes need to look VERY VERY CLOSE THIS TIME! DIE!!! ((Blows them up with a bomb)**

**

* * *

**

_**Celebrity: Part One**  
_  
_Someday, I'm gonna be famous, Do I have talent? Well, no.  
_  
Kaiba was enjoying the high life of being a famous country singer/song writer. Who couldn't? It felt as if he needed something more. He and Mokuba were richer than they already were. Everyone liked his music because he was a really sexy man. Mainly he had girl fans though, but there were a few gay men exceptions.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba looked into his big brother's eyes, "Why do you seem so depressed? YOU ARE FAMOUS AND A GENIUS!" Kaiba's cold eyes looked at Mokuba. He shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. "I know you want an assistant, but there isn't anything I can do!" Mokuba glared back at Seto.  
  
"Put an ad in the paper then!" He exclaimed as Mokuba nodded, dialing the paper.  
  
'Maybe if he as someone who can help him, he will be cheerful!' Mokuba thought, dialing the number.  
  
_Jounouchi's Home: One day after the ad was put in the paper_  
  
"Stupid idiot!" his father kicked him out the front door. "Don't ever come back!"  
  
"I DON'T INTEND TO YA BASTARD!" Jou gave his father the bird as he began to walk away from his old apartment. 'Now what am I going to do? I have no money and no job.' He looked at the ground and picked up someone's newspaper and began to read it.  
**_  
WANTED  
  
Singer's Assistant Wanted! Job interviews held at Kaiba Corp.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Mokuba Kaiba_**  
  
"Maybe..." Jou thought, "Kaiba'd hire me." The blonde sauntered to the CEO's building and talked to his sectary.  
  
"He'll be with you in a few minutes." She told Jounouchi, smacking away at her gum and filing her nails. Not too long after getting sat down, Mokuba took him into Kaiba's office.  
  
'Jou,' He thought, 'I think this is whom he needs.' Jou sat down after Mokuba brought him in.  
  
"Mutt," He stared him down. Seto didn't really want the blonde to be working for him. He already had plenty of dumb blondes in the office. There were far too many for his taste.  
  
"Kaiba," Jounouchi growled. He was desperate for work and would do nearly anything to get a job, even if it meant having to work for the person he hated so much. Jou would do anything for a good weeks pay.  
  
"Well, what makes you think I'd hire you!" Kaiba snapped and then sat back in his seat after Jou looked away for him. Seto caught the look of fright in the teen's eyes. 'I scared him. I guess Mokuba is right, I need someone special.'  
  
"Well, I am pretty good at keyboarding." Jou stared at the wall behind Kaiba.  
  
_These days you don't really need it, Thanks to reality shows_  
  
"Any other things I need to know about?" Kaiba smiled. 'Maybe this will get the sort of response I want.'  
  
"I am gay," Jou blushed as Kaiba grinned. Jounouchi looked at Kaiba like he was nuts, but then realized, he wanted something that no one had ever given him. Love.  
  
"I am actually pretty glad to hear that." Kaiba got out of his cerulean chair (that matched his eyes) and edged towards Jou. 'Let him be a good kisser.' Kaiba prayed, placing his lips to Jou's. Jou wasn't backing down. He wanted to make Kaiba-kun warm. His hands searched through the CEO's hair with loving, gentle passion, caressing the back of his head. The kiss climaxed further as the boys pulled apart.  
  
"Am I hired?" Jou looked into the cerulean eyes of the CEO as he nodded. He secretly whispered yes under his breath as Kaiba smiled at him.  
  
"You start tomorrow." Kaiba looked at his desk, stacked with papers, pulling out a pen and a spiral to Jou. "Make sure you bring this. You ARE going to need it for what I need you to do."  
  
_Can't wait to date a supermodel_  
  
'Wow,' Jou began to think to himself, 'I can't believe that dude actually hired me. Then again, he does need a little lovin'

**_-TBC-_**


	2. Song 1: Songs About Rain

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or my favorite Brad Paisley song used in this fanfiction, Celebrity. Lyrics for song this chapter are not property of Brad Paisley but that of Gary Allan and not me or Brad Paisley.**

**_Pairing:_ Jou/Kaiba**

**_Warning:_ Jou and Kaiba, uh, sounds like there is gayness in this fanfiction doesn't it? WELL! If you hadn't already figured that out, HERE IS YOUR SIGN! This story does not contain lemon , but may include lime later on so I must get to writing!**

****

**

* * *

**

_**Celebrity: Part Two**_

_Can't wait to sue my dad, can't wait to wreck a Ferrari on my way to rehab_

"SETO!" Mokuba whined at his brother from his bedroom door, "Jounouchi is here!" Kaiba got up out of his bed and went to the door. He had really bad bed head and was angry because his brother had woken him up so early.

"Moukba!" Kaiba opened the door, standing in satin boxers. Jou giggled at the CEO's morning outfit, "You know it's too early," His eyes of cerulean widened, "OH MY GOD! Katsuya! Why are you here so early?" Jou looked at Kaiba with a bit of puzzlement on his face. He held the notebook in his hand.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Kaiba looked at Katsuya as Jou sighed and stared off blankly.

"Look, I can't explain what happened yesterday. I like you, but then again, I don't. I am just this one big mix of confused emotions. Besides, we are desperate for employees." Kaiba yawned, scratching the back of his head. "The lyrics Mokuba," Kaiba looked at him, "Put Mutt to work on a set of new lyrics." Mokuba nodded and led Jou into a large room. Sets of instruments were in one corner and a stereo was in another corner.

"Jou, Seto needs you to work on a new set of lyrics for his self titled album all right?" Mokuba told him as he left.

It was sort of a bright room, full of inspirations. Every place had a different theme, the first one Jou went to was a sort of angered get over spot, but nothing hit him there so he moved to a depressed setting. A strong feeling of lost love sorrow filled his mind as he began to write on his notepad (given to him by Kaiba before his first day).

Songs About Rain (PROPERTY OF GARY ALLAN! NOT ME)

_'Well this town has closed down way too early and there's nothing to do_

_So I'm drivin' around in circles and I am thinking about you_

_Today I heard you got a new last name sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way_

_and the radio keeps playing all these songs about rain. Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky Rain_

_Now there's all kinds of songs about babies and love that goes right_

_But for some unknown reason nobody wants to play them tonight. _

_Hey I hope it's sunny where ever you are that's sure not the picture tonight in my car_

_And it sure ain't easin' all my pain, these songs about rain like_

_Chorus: _

_Rainy night in Georgia_

_Kentucky Rain_

_Here Comes that Rainy Day Feeling Again_

_Blue eyes crying in the early morning rain_

_They go on and on and there's no two the same _

_Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain_

_Well I thought I was over you but I guess maybe I'm not_

_Cause when I let you go looks like lonely is all that I got_

_Guess I'll never know what could have been _

_Sure ain't helpin this mood that I'm in, if they're gonna keep playing all these songs about rain_

_Chorus:_

_Rainy night in Georgia_

_Kentucky Rain_

_Here Comes that Rainy Day Feeling Again_

_Blue eyes crying in the early morning rain_

_They go on and on and there's no two the same _

_Oh it would be easy to blame all these songs about rain_

_Back Up singers repeat chorus 3 times, Kaiba says songs about rain between each _

"Ah! That's good! I hope Kaiba will like it!" Jou put down his notebook and read the song several time as he began to cry over it. It reminded him of how he felt for Kaiba. Maybe it didn't have all of those little flaws like his last name changing, but he seems to flirt with his other friends when he gets the chance. Also those fan girls, they strip for him. 'Why would he want me over them, they are better.' Jou sighed, got up and headed for the CEO's office. "Kaiba!" He tapped lightly on the door as Kaiba opened it.

"Did you get the words written out?" Jou smiled as a response to Kaiba's question.

"Of course I did Kaiba," Jou responded, "Here the lyrics are with a few side notes..." He flipped through his papers and slipped a note in that he had written for Kaiba last night. Kaiba though, paid it no attention.

_Cause when you're a Celebrity, It's adios reality you can act just like a fool, People think you're cool just cause you're on TV. Being a Celebrity!_

-TBC-


	3. Song 2: Whiskey Lullaby

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the two songs used in this fanfiction, which are both the property of Mr. Brad Paisley!**

**_Pairing:_ Jou/Seto**

**_Warning:_ Jou/Seto hmmm... sounds like YAOI is in this fanfiction, which means that this fanfiction is GAY! Stay back homophobes or I will poke you with a stick!**

* * *

****

**_Celebrity: Part Three_**

_I get to cry to Barbra Waters, when things don't go my way._

After writing Songs About Rain the day before, Jou came in early once again and caught Kaiba getting ready. Seto this time was not as upset about this early visitation.

"Mutt!" Kaiba exclaimed after he had gotten dressed and ready for the long day of recording ahead of him. "Could you possibly write another sad song for me?" Jou looked at him and thought about it for a few minutes.

"Sure, I guess so..." Jou got the same notebook back that he had written Songs About Rain in and left for the room he wrote it in. When he arrived, a strange aroma filled the air. Katsuya instantly recognized it as dark whiskey, but where was it coming from. He went to the quiet spot in the corner of the room. Kaiba left a bottle of whiskey there. He evened had left it open for Jounouchi. A note was lying next to the bottle.

_**Katsuya, my pretty blonde puppy,**_

_**For your inspirations, I thought that some dark whiskey might be of some assistance. Keep on finding the ideas my precious.**_

_**Good Luck!**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

"Too sweet!" Jou sat down and began to think about what a good sad song would be using whiskey, "Whiskey Dreams? No," Jou spoke, "Whiskey Love? Nah," and then it hit him, "Whiskey Lullaby!"

Whiskey Lullaby (Property of Brad Paisley not Jou Katsuya)

She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

Chorus:

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away her memory. Life is short but

This time it was bigger than the strength he had

To get up off his knees. We found him with his face

Down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love her til I die.

And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels

Sang a whiskey lullaby,

La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

The room was full, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time but she never could get

Drunk enough to get him off her mind until the night

Chorus:

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.

And finally drank away his memory. Life is short but

This time it was bigger than the strength she had

to get up off her knees. We found her with her face

Down in the pillow clinging to his picture for dear life

When we laid her next to him beneath the willow,

the angels sang a whiskey lullaby,

La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la.

"I hope the CEO will like it." Jou looked at the notebook and hugged it. His focus was on the bottle of whiskey and never broke the stare. He then closed the bottle and headed up to Kaiba's recording studio. He peered into the window of the room and saw Seto sitting on the chair singing the song the that he had written.

"Kaiba," He looked at the brunette CEO and waited for him to stop before knocking on the door.

_And I get community service, no matter which law I break._

"Katsuya," He looked at the window and removed his headphones to go out and meet Jounouchi, "So are you done with the new song?" Jou nodded, "May I see it?" The blonde gave the notebook to Kaiba. He read it and grinned.

"Do you like it?" Jou asked as Kaiba hugged him.

"Can you sing me something?" Kaiba asked the blonde as he shook his head on a vertical plane. "Sing then."

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone, these wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I wiped away all of your tears, when you screamed I fought away all of your fears." Jou sang as Seto smiled, "Why did you want to hear me sing?"

"Now that I know that you have a good singing voice, I wanted to know if you would be interested in doing a duet with me on the new song that you had just written me." Kaiba spoke, "Will you, please?" Jou nodded.

_I'll make the supermarket tabloids and they'll write some awful stuff. But the more they run my name down the more my price goes up._

**-TBC-**


	4. Song 3: Forever and Ever Amen

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the two songs used in this fanfiction, which are both the property of Mr. Brad Paisley!**

**_Pairing:_ Jou/Seto**

**_Warning:_ Jou/Seto hmmm... sounds like YAOI is in this fanfiction, which means that this fanfiction is GAY! Stay back homophobes or I will poke you with a stick!**

**_For: Hineko:_ I spelleded it right didn't I? Sorry if I didn't anyways, thanks for being so supportive of this story and this is for you!**

* * *

**_Celebrity: Part Four_**

_'Cause when you're a celebrity it's adios reality_

"The duet" Mokuba arched an eyebrow at his big brother"You are doing a duet with Jounouchi" Kaiba smiled at his little brother's curiosity.

"Yes Mokuba, for my new song, Whiskey Lullaby that Jounouchi wrote yesterday is going to be dueted by him and I." Kaiba smiled again as Jou knocked on the door. Seto opened it and grinned. Katsuya stood there, blushing and innocent.

"Hey Kaiba." Jou spoke as he waited for Kaiba to allow him to come inside. He was permitted and they sat down on the couch. "So what half must I sing"

"I was thinking that you sing the second half about the last suicide." Seto suggested and Jou nodded. "Good that works for me."

"All right then. When is the first practice" Jounouchi asked Kaiba.

"How about now" Seto replied as Jou's eyes widened with amazement. He hadn't even practiced how the lyric should be sung. "I can give a few vocal warm ups before we start. Trust me, we'll be great" The blonde shook nervously as he followed Kaiba to his recording studio. It was big enough for at least ten people. The members of his band were sitting in the back as they entered the room. "You guys, meet my new partner, Jou Katsuya." The band members greeted Katsuya and Kaiba directed Jounouchi in a set of vocal warm ups. Afterwards, they got into the front and the guitarist began to play. Seto waited for about ten seconds to start.

"She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart. He spent his whole life trying to forget. We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time, but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Until the night..." Kaiba sang motioning for Jou to sing the chorus.

"He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away her memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees. We found him with his face down in the pillow, with a note a note that said 'I'll love her 'til I die.' And when we buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la." The two sang and Kaiba stopped for Jou's solo.

"The room was full, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself. For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath. She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. Until the night..." Jou's voice was soft and gentle and sounded perfect as Kaiba joined in for the second chorus.

"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life. We laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby, La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la, la. la. la, la. La, la, la, la, la, la, la." The music faded and the two smiled at each other.

"So, Jounouchi, you do know that we recorded that one" Seto questioned the blonde and he trembled"AW! Come on puppy! Don't be afraid. You did excellent"

"Thank you Kaiba." Jou smiled as the two left the recording studio.

_No matter what you do, people think you're cool, just 'cause you're on t.v._

" I still don't see why you were so nervous to duet with me." Kaiba took him into the other side of the room where their cd was. "Ah! Here it is" He looked at it and then tapped play on a touchscreen computer and their latest song blared. Jou's heart began to fill with sorrow as he listened to this song. He couldn't believe that he wrote such a wonderful piece. Jou then felt a tear in his eye.

"It's a good thing I did that song with you. I know get a better understanding of the words I threw onto paper." Jou smiled big and listened to the rest of the song.

"Well I suppose that you enjoyed recording this song." Seto hugged Jou and they looked at each other again. The brunette then leaned in and pressed his lips to Jounouchi's. They pulled apart and their eyes met once again.

"What time is it any way" Jou asked as he searched the room for a clock.

"It's nearly one pm." Kaiba smiled and they both left the room. "So... what do you want to do? You have four more hours until you are free to go home." Jou thought about this and responded.

"Dunno, I kind of need to eat luch..." The blonde rubbed his stomach and Mokuba came into the hallway.

"Hey Seto! Hey Jou" He beamed"The band members told me the session turned out great." Mokuba then looked to Jou who's stomach could be heard grumbling. "You hungary Jou" The blonde nodded.

"Then I guess we could feed him..." Seto kidded as Jou got a little bit angry and they headed down to the cafeteria.

_**-TBC**_


End file.
